deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Greer
Greers were humanoid creatures created by the Shadow Lord. They were the first beings the Shadow Lord created and were bred for fighting. They lacked intelligence and were weak to cold weather. Although not as reliable as Grey Guards, they had incredible strength and endurance. History Tales of Deltora after having burned it to the ground.]] The Greers emerged from the Shadowlands and began attacking the northern parts of Deltora, and were so named because "Greer" was the only intelligible sound they seemed to make. Though strong, they lacked intelligence and were led into battle by human servants of the Shadow Lord, and eventually forced to cease their attacks as winter came on. One group of Greers, led by Wrass and Sheela camped in Raladin after burning it to the ground. Once the spring came, the Greers massed for an attack on the city of Hira, only to find themselves facing an army made up of members of all tribes but the Torans. During the Battle for Deltora, Greers were the main attacking force of the Shadow Lord. After falling for the Ralads's trap, thousands of Greers died by falling down a hole that was hidden by leaves. Because of their stupidity and their will to fight, the Greers continued to run towards the hole until it filled with bodies. By this point however, their numbers were so depleted that the Deltoran army was able to slaughter what was left. However, the Shadow Lord was able to use its magic to supply a fresh army to the battle, who has more strength, intelligence, cunning, and endurance than the previous Greers. The battle seemed lost at this point, but when the Torans arrived and added their gem to the Belt of Deltora, the magic from it banished the Shadow Lord back to the Shadowlands. Without their master's aid, the Greers fell over dead. Habitat Greers were bred in the Shadowlands and this was their natural habitat. During the invasion of Deltora, a vast number of Greers roamed the countryside of Deltora. Anatomy Although human-like, Greers had grey skin and were stained with blood. Their teeth were rotten and their faces often dismantled. They often wore armour, but were also seen wearing torn clothes. Behaviour Greers have been described as 'brainless fools'. What they lacked in intelligence, they made up for in strength. Greers were incredibly strong but somewhat stupid in battle. However, they knew how to fight. Fighting was the only thing that brought them joy and they would never quit or surrender. They understood simple orders but when enraged in a battle they were often beyond any reason. Groups of Greers grew accustomed to their corresponding leader — the person or creature that gave them orders. Trell — leader of the Greers — even feared that if he struck down Sheela in front of 'her' Greers that they might turn on him. Diet Greers were seen eating but it is unknown whether they really had to eat to survive. It is also unknown what their main diet was. During the battle for Deltora, Trell mentioned that the Greers would taste blood 'sooner than expected'. This could mean that Greers ate human flesh but it could also merely be a metaphor for Greers battling humans. Trivia *A big stone formed as a man called "The Greer" is located near the Dreaming Spring, close to the point where Emerald, Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli territories meet. *Their rotting and misshapen appearance as well as their function as guards and soldiers is similar to the orcs from J.R.R Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. *The Shadow Lord possibly created the Greers in the Factory but it is unknown. References See also * Grey Guard Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fauna Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Monsters Category:Monsters of the Shadowlands